The Puppet Mistress
by megamansonicfan105
Summary: Summary inside! Rated T for possible violence/gore/sexual themes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After having inherited a puppet collection after her father's untimely demise, Sierra will soon find out that there is more to puppets than just the designs-but the secrets hidden behind her father's collection.

Sierra sighs as she sits in her lounging chair, waiting for someone to drop off a package-well, it was more or less a case. Her fatehr had been assassinatined a few days ago and he had given her the same puppet collection that her ansector had. But this wasn't just any old ancestor-her ancestor was Andre Toulon. But all she cared about was getting this over with. She never did care about the puppets. When she was little, she admitted that she liked to watch them on the shelves. A few times she even thought she saw them move, but that was when she was 5. Now 15 and living with her widowed mother, she could care less about what happened to them. Though deep down, she wanted them more than anything. They were the last pieces of her father that she had left, so she had to take care of them. The doorbell rings; she gets up out of the chair and walks over to the door, opening it to her father's lawyer; beside him was the black case the puppet collection was kept in. She paid no attention to the drone of the lawyer, she just signed the papers and took the case. She rolled the case back to her room, shutting the door. She rolls the case to the foor of her bed and sits down in front of it, opening it fo the firest time. She looked over all the odd puppets in the collection. she knew each by name. Blade, Pinhead, Jester, Fuji (the oriental puppet from the first movie ^-^) Ms. Leech, Six-Shooter, Torch and the newest addition-Decapitron. She subconsciously takes Jester out of the case-he was always her favorite puppet out of the collection.

"My, it's weird how the years have gone by since I last saw you and your lil' family." Sierra sighed,

"Sierra, I'm home." A voice calls out shortly followed by the shutting of the front door.

Sierra places Jester back in his place.

"I'll be right back," Sierra says.

She stands up and leaves out of the room, leaving the case open.

"Hey mom," Sierra says, entering the kitchen.

He mom worked at the hospital in the city as a doctor, so she would be away a lot. Especially since her dad was gone and left her mom as the only working person in the household.

"Did the lawyer bring the collection today?" Sierra's mom asks.

"Yeah, it's sitting in my room." Sierra says.

"Well, I think it's nice your father left his collection to you. You did enjoy playing with them at a young age-especially Jester." Sierra's mom says.

"Yeah, but something tells me there's something more to them." Sierra says.

"Well, I've only heard this, but there is a story about your father's great-great-great-great grandfather-Andre Toulon, that he put a magic spell on them so that they could live. But it's probably just in a tall tale," Sierra's mom says.

"Well, call me when dinner's ready, I'm gonna check on the puppets." Sierra says.

She leaves the kitchen and heads back to the bedroom. After shutting the door, she notices three of the puppets were missing. But she was with her mom in the kitchen, and there was no sign of anyone else. She noticed it wasBlade, Jester and Ms. Leech that were missing. She smirked and started looking.

"Jester," Sierra called out, "Don't think I don't know where you are," Sierra says, slowly walking over to her bed.

She carefully pulls the blanket back, revealing that Jester was lying on her bed.

"Told you," Sierra says, picking Jester up. "I've played with you too many times at a young age, I know you like the back of my own hand. Now do you know where Blade and Ms. Leech are?"

Jester's eyes snapped open, Sierra jumped slightly, then sighs.

"Spooked me there with that eye trick, I didn;t think you could oepn your eyes on your own." Sierra says.

She sits down on the bed, and looks around the room.

"Well, they couldn't have gone far with the door shut, they have to be somewhere in this room." Sierra says.

A hook slowly comes out from under her bed and hooks around her ankle; she jumps with a squeak then lifts her leg up, seeing blade hanging from her ankle by his hook.

"There you are," Sierra sasy, carefully taking Blade off her ankle and sitting in on her bed, setting Jester next to him. "I'm guessing Ms. Leech is under here too," Sierra says, getting down on the floor and looking under the bed, seeing Ms. Leech was, in fact, under the bed.

She reaches under the bed, grabs her and pulls her out, that's when she got a good look at the tattered dress she was wearing.

"Oh my, your dress is a mess. Hold on," Sierrs asys.

She sets Ms. Leech on the bed and reaches back under the bed, pulling out a sewing kit.

"Now let's see what we can do about this dress," Sierra says, grabbing Ms. Leech and walking over to her desk.

She sets Ms. Leech down and begins to work on her dress. And in a few minutes, she gets a good idea.

"Hold on," Sierra says, pulling of Ms. Leech's dress. "I think you'd look better if this was in a better color. You look like a fall, so I'll try a dark red."

Sierra reaches into on of the side drawers and pulls out a bowl and a bottle of cloth dye. She puts a little bit of dye in the bowl then pulls out a pair of rubber gloves from teh same drawer and pulls then onto her hands, then puts the dress in the bowl and starts swishing it around and pressing it into the dye. After a few minutes of doing that, she clips it onto the desk shelf, over a thick black towel.

"Now to let that dry, in 5 minutes I'll wash it up, dry it a bit then it'll be wearable." Sierra explains.

A light rgrowling noise is heard, Sierra blushes.

"Oh my, guess it's almost dinner. I'll be right back after dinner," Sierra says.

She gets up and walks out of the room, just in time to hear her mom call out to her that's it's dinner time. She rushes into the kitchen,

In the middle of dinner, Sierra excuses herself to go get Ms. Leech's dress. She hurries back and grabs the dress then hurries back out, washes it til the excess comes out then tosses it into the dryer for a bit. After which, she takes it to her room and lies it down on her desk then backto the kitchen she goes. After dinner, she comes back and puts the dress on Ms. Leech.

"There, now isn't that much better?" Sierra asks,

That's when she feels something tap her leg, she looks down and sees it's Blade-moving on his own.

"Whoa...I must be seeing things." Sierra says, setting Ms. Leech down and picking Blade up. "Are you really moving?"

Blade taps Sierra on the forehead with the back of his hook, telling her to put him down.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sierra says, setting Blade down next to Ms. Leech, who's now standing up as well. "Those stories are true, you guys are enchanted. But can you talk?"

"What do you think?" Blade asks.

"Cool, I thought you guys were just puppets before but-wow, this is too cool." Sierra says.

"You mean you're not scared?" Ms. Leech asks.

"No, I've only dreamed of this happening. I didn't you guys were-I mean, this couldn't be-it can't be," Sierra tries to say.

"Quit while you're still ahead kid," Blade says.

"Sorry, having a fangirl moment here." Sierra says. "Don't ask,"

"Wasn't gonna," Blade says.

"Blade, don't be rude," Ms. Leech says.

"Sorry Elsa," Blade says.

"Elsa? Hold the phone-Elsa Toulon?" Sierra asks.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ms. Leech asks.

Well, you're one of my ancestors." Sierra says.

The two puppets just looked at her, rather confused.

"I'm Sierra Toulon," Sierra says.

"A Toulon? No wonder we're here," Blade says.

"My father gave you guys to me in his will, he was assassinated a few days ago." Sierra says.

"I'm sorry to hear that-but why?" Ms. Leech asks.

"He knows how much I enjoyed playing with you guys at a young age." Sierra says.

"Hey, you were that kid that pulled out of the case all the time." Blade exclaims.

"Yeah, I was 5 at the time, I didn't know better." Sierra says.

"Yes, you really liked Jester." Ms. Leech says.

"Still do," Sierra says.

"Sierra," Sierra's mom calls out.

"Oh boy, give me sec," Sierra says.

She gets up and rushes out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"That's weird, that she didn't get all freaked out over this." Blade says.

"Well, some people can take this better than others Blade. She is a Toulon, so she probably knows about Andre." Ms. Leech explains.

"Maybe, or she's just one odd human." Blade says.

"Oh, lay off of her, she just lost her father. Just try and be nice for once," Ms. Leech says.

Blade just shook his head and jumped down onto the desk chair then down to the floor.

"How I can deal with these men, I'll never know." Ms. Leech sighs.

Later that night, Sierra returns, seeing all the puppets gathered on her bed.

"Sorry guys, my mom had to take me to my lessons. I almost forgot," Sierra explains.

"Lessons?" Blade asks.

"More or less practice-I'm in my school's drama class and we have to practice for a play for this winter." Sierra explains, sitting down at her desk.

"Sounds exciting," Jester says,

"I guess, though the kids were acting pretty weird today. Not sure why," Sierra says.

"You don't sound too excited though," Ms. Leech says.

"Well, my mom signed me up for the classes." Sierra says. "I'm more into art than drama, but she says I spend enough time drawing during school."

"You draw?" Ms. Leech says.

"Yeah, but I'm not really that good." Sierra says, pulling out her sketchbook, opening to a random sketch. "This was the best one I could do,"

Sierra gets up from her desk and walks over to her bed, setting the sketchbook down.

"I got thinking about you guys and did this sketch in only a few minutes." Sierra explains.

Ms. Leech walks over and sees the sketch, it was of the collection, in her own style.

"Wow, it's us-and in very nice style. This is actually pretty good." Ms. Leech says.

She starts flipping back, seeing some of the other sketches she had done. And she comes upon one that even surprises her-the sketch was a design layout, for a new puppet.

"And what's this?" Ms. Leech asks.

"Oh, I thought about designing a puppet to add to the collection. But I'm not a craftsman, so I never tried to work on her." Sierra says.

Blade spotted a name scribbled in the corner.

"Acara?" Blade says.

"That's what I was going to name her," Sierra sighs, carefully sitting down on the bed. "My father and I were supposed to work on her until-"

She gets choked up by a sob; she feels a small hand on her leg, she looks and sees it's Jester.

"It's alright," Jester says, "You still have us,"

"You're right," Sierra says as she sniffles and wipes a stray tear away. "You guys are still a part of my dad. As long as I have you," She picks Jester put and puts him on her lap. "I'll have him as well,"

Jester's face spins to a happy experession, making Sierra giggle a bit.

"I think it's time we all went to bed," Ms. Leech says.

"Yeah, it's getting late," Sierra says.

Sierra sets Jester down and gets up, walking over to the case and helping the puppet inside.

"You want me to leave the case open?" Sierra asks, as she puts Blade in last.

"Sure, it won't bother us." Blade says,

"Alright," Sierra says.

She gets up, climbs into bed, shuts the light off and slowly tries to fall asleep. And in the window, a shadowed figure with bright yellow eyes peeks in, seeing the case open and Sierra asleep.

_I'll get those puppets in time. I just have to wait til' that human slips up-then they're all mine._

Some passing clouds block the moon, making the window go dark. When the moonlight comes back, the figure is gone.


	2. Family Troubles

The next morning, Sierra's alarm clock goes off, playing Alejandro by Lady Gaga. Sierra sits up in bed then stretches and yawns as she turns and gets up out of bed, turning down the sound on her alarm clock and making her way to her bathroom and begins to wrestle with her hair. At the same time, Blade climbs out of his place in the case.

_What in the world is with that clock of her's?_

"Morning Blade," Sierra says, leaning against the bathroom doorway, her hair mostly untangled.

"What's with your clock?" Blade asks.

"It's set to my favorite track by my favorite artist-Alejandro by Lady Gaga. She's an amazing singer and I love her style. No two of her hairstyles are alike," Sierra says.

"Alejandro?" Blade asks.

"Also known as the Fame Monster," Sierra says.

"Odd, I never did get modern day music." Blade mutters as the song continues playing. "When does this song end?"

"When I press snooze, but I love this song so much, I might not." Sierra says.

"Are you trying to torture us?" Blade asks,

Just then Jester jumps out of the case.

"Wow, this music sounds pretty cool. I like it," Jester says.

"Don't entice her Jester," Blade says as Jester walks up beside her.

Jester dives out of the way, avoiding the tank top that lands on Blade. Blade struggles out from underneath the tank top and tosses it to the side and luckily steps aside to avoid a pair of shorts.

"Watch it, you already got me with your tank top." Blade says, picking up the shorts with his hook and tossing them beside the tank top.

"Sorry Blade," Sierra says, slipping on a short maroon tank top then walking over and changing the music to Broken by Seether.

"Now this is more my taste," Blade says.

"Well, I like all kinds of music. Seether is one of my favorite rock bands-besides Green Day and Three Days Grace." Sierra says, slipping on a pair of blue jumpsuit pants.

The other puppets slowly begin to wake.

"I'll be right back, I gotta get my mom up." Sierra says.

She walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her.

"What time is it?" Ms. Leech groans as she and the other puppets walk up to Blade and Jester.

"Juding by the clock a far-about 7 in the morning." Jester says.

"Hm, kinda early for a girl like Sierra," Ms. Leech says.

Jester slips away from Blade and climbs up ont othe bed and walks over to the bedside table with the alarm clock and changes the song.

"Jester," Blade growls, suddenly noticing the song change.

"What, I like this song." Jester says, walking back on the bed and falling back on the bed, his hands behind his head.

"For crying out loud-" Blade says but is suddenly cut off by the opening on the door.

"Alright guys, just hang in for a few minutes and my mom will be gone by 7:30." Sierra says.

"Thank goodness, I'm tired of being stuffed up in this room-no offense." Ms. Leech says.

"No problem, this room does get tiresome." Sierra says.

After a few minutes, Sierra hears the front door open and shut.

"Alright, it's time," Sierra says, getting up off her bed and walking over to her door, the puppets following behind her. "Time for you guys to view the rest of the house."

Sierra opens the door fully and allows the puppets to begin exploring the house.

"You can go in any room but my mom's, I don't want to have to go in there to round you guyus up from her undies drawer." Sierra says, shutting the door behind her once all the puppets have vacated her room.

The puppets walk down the hallway to Sierra's bedroom and soon step into the living room.

"Wow, you got on heck of a house." Jester says, looking room as they continued into the living room.

"I guess, but you guys just enjoy yourselves, but don't break anything. Anything breaks, I'll get the blame and I'm on a clean slate so let's leave it that way." Sierra says.

"Don't worry Sierra, we'll be fine." Ms. Leech says.

"I'm gonna be back in my room for a bit. I have summer school assignment to finish for a Biology Honors class, I'll come back out at noon." Sierra says.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Blade says.

"I hope so," Sierra says.

She walks back down the hallway to her room as the puppet began to explore. Shredder Khan took a spot beside the window as a lookout in case anyone came unexpectedly to the house while the others moved about as they pleased. Jester somehow managed to wander into the kitchen.

"Wow, this place is so cool. Feels like I stepped into a Back to the Future movie." Jester says as he looks around the kitchen, walking around the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

As he walks by a cupboard, it opens slightly, revealing a yellow eye, which was fixed on Jester. The door quietly opens and then slams closed, causing Jester to jump and turn. But looking around, he saw nothing and just continued on. On the other side of the island however, and yellow eyes being watched Jester as he walked up tothe dining room entrance. Jester was enchanted by the chandelier that hung above the dining room table, so he could not hear the figure sneak up behind him. He soon notices a strange noise coming from behind him, he froze.

"That better be one of you guys," Jester says,

He slowly turns, not seeing anyone at first, until her feels something rub against him. He looks down and takes a breath, finding it was just a kitten tri color kitten.

"Oh, you're just a kitten. I was being silly," Jester says, petting the kitten. "You're the cutest lil' thing I've seen,"

He hears the kitchen door open and looks up, seeing Blade walk in.

"Hey Blade," Jester calls out,

Blade looks over at Jester,

"There you are," Blade says, walking up to Jester. "What's with the cat?"

"The lil' fella snuck up on me," Jester says. "Sierra didn't mention having a pet,"

"Yeah, but let's just get back into the living room, Ms. Leech is freaking out over you going missing like that." Blade says.

"Sorry," Jester chuckles nervously,

"And by the way," Blade says then thumps the side of Jester's head with his hook, "Never wander off like that again,"

"Ow, okay," Jester says, rubbing the side of his head.

Jester follows Blade out of the kitchen, the kitten behind him.

"There you are Jester, curious lil' bugger aren't you?" Six-Shooter says.

"You scared me half to death disappearing like that," Ms. Leech says.

"Sorry," Jester says,

The kitten purrs as he rubs Jester's side,

"And who's this?" Six-Shooter asks.

"He's Sierra's pet kitten, not sure what his name is though." Jester says.

"He's so cute," Ms. Leech says.

The kitten meows lightly then walks over and rubs up on Six-Shooter.

"He is cute, but this is really weird." Six-Shooter says.

"Cats always do that when they like someone," Ms. Leech says.

"And how do you know?" Blade asks.

"I used to have a pet cat before I was a puppet." Ms. Leech says.

Back in Sierra's room, she finishing the last page of her Biology Honors summer assignment and saves it. She gets up and opens the bedroom window to let some fresh air into the room and then steps into her bathroom real quick to splash some water on her face to perk herself up. While doing this, a shadowy creature climbs in through the window and crawls under her bed. Sierra walks back into her room but stops, having that I'm-not-alone feeling in her gut.

"Guys, are you in here?" Sierra calls out. "Blade? Jester?"

With no response, Sierra shrugs it off and turns to walk back into the bathroom but suddenly stops when she hears a hissing snicker. She smirks as she turns around.

"Blade, I know you're in here, I know that snicker all too well." Sierra says, walking over to the bed and getting down on her hands and knees. "You're under here and I know it,"

Sierra reaches under there and pulls her hand back out with a yelp, finding a scratch on the back of her hand.

"Blade, that hurt, you know not to play rough." Sierra says.

When she looks under the bed to grab him, she finds the shadowy yellow eyed creature that had slipped in earlier. She jumps to her feet as the thing charges out from under the bed. the thing turns and dives at her, Sierra dodges it and it flies into the wall behind Sierra. Sierra breaks for the door but the creature quickly tackles her to the ground she struggles with the creature but it was suprisingly stronger than her. She tries to scream but the creature puts it's razor sharp claws to her throat.

"You scream and you throat becomes minced meat." The creature hisses.

"W-who are you?" Sierra says,

"My name does not concern you now human," The creature says, "I've come to take what should be mine."

"What?" Sierra asks.

"The collection," The creature says.

"You're not taking the puppets, they belonged to my ancestor-they're mine now." Sierra says.

The creature chuckled evily as it slowly made a scratch on Sierra's throat. Sierra whimpers,

"You don't know what power those puppets hold." The creature hisses, "Just be smart and surrender them to me,"

"Never," Sierra whispers, "They're my family now,"

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't the answer I wanted." The creature hissed,

Moments earlier in the living room, Jester freezes for a second, as if sensing something.

"Jester, you alright?" Blade asks.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it." Jester says.

'What are you? Some kind of Jedi?" Pinhead says.

"No, it's Sierra. She's in danger," Jester says.

That's when the puppets heard the commotion in Sierra's bedroom.

"That doesn't sound good," Six-Shooter says.

Jester takes off down the hall to Sierra's room, Blade and Six-Shooter following behind.

"Jester, we can't even get in the door. What can we do?" Blade says.

Jester thought about it for a moment.

"Pinhead!" Jester calls out.

Pinhead comes running down the hall and stops behind the three smaller puppets.

"Get me and Blade up to the knob. Six-Shooter, get your guns ready." Jester says.

Pinhead lifts Blade and Jester up to the doorknob, Jester climbs on Blade's shoulders and turns the knob. He pushes the door and the next few second flash by. Six-Shooter lands two shots onthe creature before it came charging at the puppets, Blade and Jester hop down and Pinhead uppercuts the creature. It hisses then take off out the same window it came into and vanishes. Jester and Blade rush over to Sierra.

"Sierra, are you alright?" Jester says, stopping beside Sierra's head.

"Y-yeah, thanks to you guys." Sierra says.

"What the heck was that thing?" Blade asks.

"I-I don't know," Sierra says as she sits up. "It tried to attack me-it wanted me to give you guys to it. I refused and...I would've been dead if you didn't barge in when you did."

"At least you're safe now, that's all that matters." Jester says.

"Yeah," Sierra says.

As she's cleaning herself up and bandaging her wounds, Sierra starts thinking. Maybe all her ancestors had to go through this when they owned the collection. And that's why they passed it onto the next generation so easily. But she wouldn't do that-not to the bit of her father and the Toulon family history she had. If this creature wanted to take the puppets-it would have to fight her for them first.


End file.
